In many contact sports, as well as other activities where there is a potential for head impact, helmets or other head gear are worn to protect the head from injuries. Although current helmets do protect from some head injuries, many head injuries such as concussions, unfortunately still occur with surprising frequency. Furthermore, current helmet and head gear do not sufficiently protect the wearer from neck injuries.
As such there is a need for an improved helmet or head gear and other activities where head and neck injury is prevalent.